


in oceanis inveniemus pacem

by daHanci



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, POV Finn (Star Wars), Planets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daHanci/pseuds/daHanci
Summary: Finn plans a date.





	

 

The first question everyone asks Finn is whether he can see the future.

 

He’s had six people ask that now-- even Rey, who’s Force-sensitive herself but has somehow managed to work herself into a worried frazzle over whether maybe it’s normal to see the future and it’s just her who can’t.

 

The short version of the reassuring speech Finn gives her: It’s not just her.

 

He can’t see the future, either.

 

What he does see are flashes, and flashes of both future and past. 

 

He’s seen Slip in his dreams too many times to count.

 

He’s seen himself on different planets-- planets he’s never seen before, planets he can’t just come up with. Fire and ice and burning rock, and occasionally the greenest and deepest of forests. Sometimes he knows the name of the planet, sometimes not.

 

Mostly, though, he sees himself and Rey on one particular planet. 

 

It’s very blue. The skies and the sea and the rivers that crawl across and split the earth. Everything is light and fresh and waiting, and Finn knows every inch of it exists in reality, somewhere close to them. Not close enough to know which one it is, of course-- that would be too easy, wouldn’t it?

 

Finn makes it his mission to get to this planet.

 

What were monthly dreams become weekly, and then almost-daily, until they are just flashes of different occasions and situations Finn and Rey will have and be in. Picnics, parties, day-long naps; a wedding. 

 

Finn tries not to see the wedding-- he doesn’t want to spoil it before it’s happened.

 

Mostly, he works harder. He focuses on finding coordinates, on remembering moons and suns and stars and finding them again on the maps in the Resistance’s archives. There are maps everywhere, data in spades, a treasure trove of information leading him towards his future.

 

His future with Rey.

 

Speaking of Rey-- she can’t see the planet. He’s asked her, tentatively, what she sees when she dreams, and it’s all warfare. Rey is planning battles years ahead, planning revenges for crimes not yet committed, all shields and blasters. 

 

So, no planets.

 

This is helpful, though, because it means Finn can keep what he’s seen a gentle secret; hold it in his soul as he looks through star maps and thinks about what the sea will look like on his wedding day.

 

Rey’s never seen the sea. 

 

Past the lake around Maz Kanata’s castle, Rey hasn’t gotten the chance to see any body of water.

 

Finn looks at two planets on his star map, both equally likely to be the one he’s looking for, and chews his lip.

 

He hopes Rey likes water.

 

He thinks she will, knowing her-- free and strong and volatile as the ocean waves. She’d fit in perfectly; she might even learn how to swim. Finn could teach her, of course, assuming they both had something to swim  _ in.  _ It might be difficult to get swimsuits, or perhaps not; Finn thinks he saw some extra clothing of different types in a closet somewhere.

 

He measures out angles, distances, diameters of planets. He knows he’s close; the dreams come faster when he’s moving forward. Humming, he writes down the coordinates to the planet closer to them. It’s still a day and a half’s travel away, but he knows they have ships that can make that journey easily.

 

He traces a thumb over the edge of the datapad.

 

Rey is going to love the planet-- their planet.

 

And that’s one part of the future that he  _ can  _ see for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated weekly (I hope) on each Finnrey Friday!


End file.
